Good Night
by MS
Summary: SxS. It was creepy, feeling alien in your own body. Syaoran walks on eggshells as he tries to assuage the insecurities of a pregnant Sakura before she calls her star cards to inflict harsh pain on him before saying good night. Oneshot, complete, cute...


MS 

Ok, so this is a very small one-shot idea that came to me late at night and just wouldn't leave, so I had to post it. I have hopes you guys will like it enough to leave a comment or not. I'm almost done with the second chapter of Adult Supervision for those who have been waiting for it. And then there's also the other chapters of Every Second that are being worked on as well. Don't be surprised though if I sneak in a one-shot or two though; since those are very easy to manifest themselves in my mind while on other projects. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters. 

-

**_Good Night_**

-

Sakura was sure that she was never going to be comfortable in her body again. It was creepy, the fact that she felt alien in her own body. She stared at herself on the bathroom mirror as she washed her mouth and spit the water out. 

She cringed a bit as she doubled over and felt an obstruction on her path. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, her palm rubbing the underside of her belly. Her other hand had lifted the shirt she was using to sleep for these couple of months. She was so glad it was of a light material and that it was two times the size she would usually wear. 

There were so many uncomfortable moments while she spelt, that this afforded her the luxury of a little leeway while on the bed. She grimaced as her arms brushed against the underside of her breasts, making her hair stands on end all over her body. They had gotten so sensitive that she was wondering if there would ever come a time that they wouldn't flush at the slightest brush. 

She bit her lip before taking the shirt off and just staring at herself in the mirror. The first thing that came into her mind was a very intrusive question that she did not want to deal with. Maybe it was the hormones playing havoc, or maybe just the fair gender's usual insecurities that had her visibly wincing at herself. 

"I look so big," she almost whined, thanking whatever power was in the sky for the fact that no one heard her. She placed her hand on her hips, coming in contact with the bone and moving slowly over the underside of the pouch that was forming in her belly. 

The skin was being stretched, discoloring lines appearing in discreet places. She traced them upwards, passing her belly button to her breasts. 

Well, at least one good thing had come of this that she would be glad in the changes to her body. Now at least her breasts were symmetrical. A small consolation when she compared it to the fact that she had no control over her bladder whatsoever. She was sure that the loss of that ability is what women usually cursed at the most. 

Sakura let out a heavy sigh before looking for the sport's bra she wore to sleep. She had found many weeks before that if she left her breasts unbound during the night, that she would wake up in the most uncomfortable positions of them squished in some manner. 

She was still frowning after leaving the bathroom, not paying any attention to the man in her bed, who gave her a quick glance over his reading glances, drinking the sight. 

"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked her, marking the page of the book he had been reading and putting his glasses away on the night stand by his side of the bed. The low garble of the television show filled the background noise of their bedroom as she walked carefully to their bed. 

"I feel so alien to myself," Sakura told him before sitting on the bed and taking off her sandals. She looked down to the cresting circle her middle now had every time she got into this position. She just stared, unseeing at herself as Syaoran turned off the lights with the switch by his side. The only illumination were the shades that the television screen gave off; changing hues as the program went on. 

Syaoran didn't know what else to do but this. He had heard from his sisters and his friends that this was normal. Pregnancy played havoc emotionally, physically, psychically. He grinned as he remembered the trouble Sakura had with the Sakura Cards after entering her second month. 

It seemed like pregnancy also interrupted and directed the flow of her powers. Most of the time she was either giving too much or too little of her energy, which made things a bit interesting around the house. Syaoran chuckled as he remembered Kero stating that he would be spending some time with Yukito and Touya. It had been kind quite a show to see him transform into his true form with no say in the matter as Sakura's powers had gone into hyper drive on a certain afternoon. 

Sakura glanced at him, her eyes narrowed as she heard him chuckle. He hadn't actually answered her comment with some reassuring words and instead had just laughed. The spark in her eyes made him gulp as he saw her hand twitch slightly to the pendant she always wore around her neck that contained her star key. 

For a couple of seconds as he saw her hand waver as well as her resolution to go either way, the images of being squashed by The Big card as well as being pummeled to a pulp by The Twin card. Those two little devils had enjoyed quite a lot the lapse of judgement from their mistress a couple of weeks ago and had reminded him what a pain in the ass they had been to capture those many years ago. 

"Something funny?" the growling question emerged from her lips as her eyes layered into slits. She would have most likely crossed her arms around her chest to complete the picture if it wasn't for the fact that she had complained about the fact that they had gotten very sensitive. 

"No baby," Syaoran opened his arms, signaling for her to get closer to him and deeper into the bed. She reluctantly did so, inwardly loving the effect his warmth as he took her into his arms had on her conflicting emotions. "I know that this isn't comfortable for you Sakura, I would never laugh at your discomfort." 

She knew that what he said was true. She knew that he also worried about her emotional well being at dealing with the changes of her body, as well as the health of the baby. She wanted to curse this hormonal imbalance that had her acting irrational. She took a lot of her frustration at dealing with it with him, and he never took it personally. 

For that alone she was going to love him the more after this was over with. No matter how much she snapped, or what she said became inconceivable in reality, he always did his best to diffuse the situation so that while she felt guilty after returning to her usual self, he just smiled and kissed her.

His warmth, the touch of his skin against her cheek composed her. She realized that she had been about to explode some insignificant component into a full blown problem. His hand was lightly rubbing away at her back, soothing her further. 

"I can't believe that there are three in here," she murmured as she placed her hand tentatively on her risen belly. She was so scared! How could they be safe in there? She was petrified that any forceful touch would be able to harm them somehow. 

"How am I going to handle three children Syaoran?" she asked him, shutting her eyes tightly and burying her face into his chest. She didn't want him to see her about to burst into tears as her insecurities got the better of her. She was entering her third month of pregnancy and she had already gone maudlin on him several times. 

It was like a dam though, she couldn't control it. There was no way to stop her eyes from tearing up and for the sobs to come to her throat as the number three kept playing inside her brain. She felt him cradle her head with the utmost care. He made soothing noises as he brushed her hair back and placed light kisses on the side of her temple he could access in their position. 

"Nothing is going to happen Sakura," he said quite forcefully, making sure that she could hear him and believe him. "We have the resources to deal with anything and when the time comes, you'll be the most wonderful mother they could ever have." 

Her tears had already stopped, clearly telling him that his assumption that this was one of those confusing reactions she'd had for some time was what had just happened. She was fragile in dealing with these aspects of pregnancy, which made him glad to be by her side as much as he could. 

"You're the one that did this to me you know," her muffled accusation made him go in alert as she pinched his side while pouting. 

He cleared his throat after yelping and rubbing at the now slightly reddish circle, of the skin she had just abused. "As I recall," he was probably going to regret the next words coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop them. "You were an active participant of the act." 

Sakura stiffened beside him, one of her hands pulled on his chest hair, feeling quite satisfied as he shut his eyes in pain and bit his lip. His eyes went glassy, a bit of moisture forming over it as Sakura fingered one of the hairs she had just pulled. 

She grinned, quite satisfying her sadistic impulses at his pain. "Not that you dolt," she growled at his remark. "The fact that you managed to get three in one go is what I was referring to." 

Syaoran kept his mouth shut, knowing that he would probably make things worse and get her pissed if he said something that could be construed in any way as a derogatory remark. And to pregnant women, anything could be construed to unleash fangs and claws and get defensive. 

"I love you Sakura," he told her, tilting her head to his so that he could brush his lips across her own. "And nothing that you say or do while under the influence of your mood swings is going to change that." 

She almost broke into tears again as he kept his fingers below her chin and continued kissing her. Her misty eyes closed as his soft hands molded to her back, making sure that she would stay in place and he would come to her. 

He was careful with her body as he knelt before her, his tongue opening her lips so that he could dip further and he their moans, groans, and senses took over. Sakura's hands stayed at his back, roaming his tanned skin and spreading her feathery fingers over his shoulder blades and tracing the intricate muscles of the human back.

She felt a fluttering spread, warmth pumping with the blood her quickening heartbeat pumped throughout her body. Judging by his tightening clutch to her body, he was getting aroused as well. The usual spread of a blush throughout his neck as well as the pronouncing lines beneath it were always telltale signs of his desire for her. 

He pulled away from her mouth, their lips disengaging but hovering as he took in deep breaths to control his breathing. His eyes were sharp, yet speculatively staring at her blushing cheeks and moist colored lips. 

"I would love to be able to touch you like I want, reveling in the new soft spots your pregnancy accentuate," his tone was low, rumbling in her ear as he hugged her to his body. "I want to touch you so badly and revel in the fact that you're having our child. My child." 

Sakura felt her eyes falling, her energy depleted as Syaoran started to slide her down to the comfortable mattress and pulling the sheets to their hips. He turned off the television, waiting for his eyes to adjust before placing a kiss on her hand as she returned his endearment with her usual 'I love you too'. 

Sakura couldn't help but get emotional as she felt him slide a hand beneath her shirt to caress her belly. He shifted on the bed to place a kiss on her stomach, saying good night three times while rubbing his face against the circling womb. "I love you three as well," he carefully placed the material over it before settling beside her. 

"Good night," she told him as she felt him come closer to place a light, loving peck on her lips. 

"Good night Sakura," he murmured in a low tone as he brushed away the tendrils of hair that always crowded her face. She continued to watch him for a bit before turning onto her side and settling her back against him. One of his hands came to rest over her waist, his palm and fingers covering her rounded stomach while their legs intertwined. 

The covers up to their chest, Sakura snuggled into his comforting nearness while his nose slightly brushed her nape, settling into slower breaths while the night continued its course. They both drifted to sleep; calmness and silencesettling into the quiet home, as another day had gone by. 

* * *

So, what did you think? Good, bad, stupid? As you've no doubt saw, it wasn't AU, so I tried to keep it as something that could happen in the CCS universe. _And, if you caught the mention of a little incident between Sakura's cards and Syaoran that had you interested, then look forward to the one-shot_ **Pissed Off**. I have it planned, but haven't written it yet so if you find the idea amusing and something you would be interested in, then by all means tell me. It might make my fingers type faster :P . 

Thanks for reading everyone, look forward to updates and newer stories as well. Your writer, 

MS 

-


End file.
